degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Fourteen - Part 3
''ON THE BUS ''Evan had snuck out, got on a bus, and was on his way to Melrose Avenue! He just sat on the bus, looking at the signs and big-name stores. '' ''He got off the bus, and went into the store he knew Bray would be at. Red Balls ''IN RED BALLS'' Evan walked into Red Balls and heard Bray's voice, and went over to him and Astro looking at some clothes. Bray':' No! Seriously though, the Pants without the pockets would make us look cooler though. *LAUGHS* Evan': Hey... I tried calling you guys, but I was coming here anyways...'' He said, trying to act all cool around the "cool" kids. Bray and Astro just laugh at him. ''Bray: My phone didn't ring! *GIGGLES*'' They walk over to another Area in the store, and Evan sees a shirt that cost's 50 bucks. ''Evan: Shit... guys, I only brought 20 bucks..'' Bray and Astro look at Evan as if he's dumb... Duh! They just as broke as you Evan, they steal. Bray giggles, then wiggles a lighter in-front of Evan.. and puts the lighter in his bookbag. Along with some Ciggarettes and some Rings. Astro snatches some stuff too. Evan just looks at them, then looks at the workers (who aren't even paying attention, they're laughing and reading some Magazine). E''van': I'm gonna go get some air...'' ''Astro:' Loser! ''OUTSIDE: ''Evan walks out the store, feeling guilty, even though he didn't do anything. He sits down on a bench across the street, and looks back at the store wiith the coolest kids ever in there, and feels like a loser. Then, some lady comes and sits down. She has maybe 20 bags from stores on the L.A. strip. Evan looks at her, like, damn... this bitch must be rich... then he loses focus; Eh! I just rhymed... nevermind. The lady is on the phone, talking to some client about a fancy party she's having and how it's not ready. '' ''Lady': What? This is bullshit! What?! What are you talking about? No! No! I- hold on one sec... Let me get the number for you. It's right- hang on, one-one second. I... NO! I shouldn't be giving you the number. You should have the number! What? No! His name is Alberto.. I don't know... it's something, some sort of 553 number.'' Evan just looks at all her bags. ''Lady:' No! You... You! You-you, just keep in mind, that '''YOU' work for ME 'dammit! And I have 35 people coming tonight, this is unacceptable! I mean, I have to have the Heater working... I have to everything there! With that rich and bitchy lady so focused on her business... Evan digs in her purse, and grabs her waller, puts it underneath his vest, and runs off! ''BEHIND THE STORE'' Evan runs over to Bray and Astro, who are playing with all the stuff they just stole. ''Bray:' Not bad, for like, 30 minutes. '' ''Evan':' You guys! You guys! Bray and Astro ignore him by showing him all the things they stole. Evan':' Guys! I just stole this...! Bray and Atsro look at eachother in surprise, then at Evan. Astro':' No fucking way! Bray':' The fuck... really? Evan':' No, really! I haven't seen what's in... Bray':' Let's look. Evan opens the waller and see's over thirty credit cards... but when he digs in the pocket... he pulls out, about, 5 thousand dollars! Bray': Holy! Shit, guys! '' ''Astro: Shit!'' Bray and Astro snatch the money and stare at it as if it's the first pair of boobs they've ever seen. ''Evan:' Guys! Bray: God, I don't think I've ever seen this much money in my life! Evan':' Lets go shopping...! Astro':' Fuck yes! Bray':' HELL YEAH!!! The run away, screaming and jumping up and down. '' ''IN SKETCHER'S Evan, Bray and Astro are in Sketchers. They go over to the counter to buy the shoes they want with the money they stole. Astro':' Uno! Bray': Dos!'' ''Evan:' Tres! Evan hands the cashier over $11 dollars, with all gums showing. Oh, this is the best day he's ever had! Evan':' Annnnd that should cover it! Keep the change! WOOH! Evan gives the girl at the couner an air-kiss. The three boys run out of the store, screaming and jumping up and down. '' ''LATER AT HOME Evan runs home, and goes into Stacey's room, still smiling. Evan':' Hey Stacey! She looks at her brother suspiciously. Stacey':' Hey... What's up with you? Evan':' Just out of curiosity... Who do you think the hottest boy in school is? Stacey: *GIGGLES* Uh... Bray Zamora. Evan smiles at her. Evan':' Guess who I hung out with today?! Stacey':' Uh... Paul! Evan looks at her, confused. He pulls out a lighter and lights it. Evan':' Melrose Avenue! He wiggles the light in front of her. She seems confused... then realizes he hung out with Bray. Evan':' What? God... Is that so hard to believe? ''He storms out of her room annoyed. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts